gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Marcelreise11
__TOC__ Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:GTA SA FAN. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 18:18, 16. Jul. 2009 Es reicht So mein lieber, ich bitte dich aufzuhören die ganze Zeit Bilder von allen positionen deiner GTA's und Poster hochzuladen. Es ist jedem scheißegal und wird langsam zu viel. Mach ne eigene Seite auf schmeiß es da drauf, aber die Wiki ist nicht deine bildergalerie.lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 17:47, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Drastische Worte, aber nicht unrichtig. Wie bereits auf meiner Diskussionsseite beschrieben, ist das Wiki keine Social-Networking-Seite, das Hochladen von Bildern und Videos ohne Bezug auf GTA ist in Maßen erlaubt, sollte aber nicht überhand nehmen. Lasse deine Seite jetzt ruhig so, wie sie ist, möchtest du ein neues Bild hochladen, lösche ein vorhandenes von dir. Zaibatsu 20:04, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sat.1 Finde ich gut, dass du Sat.1 aus deiner Liste entfernt hast... Zaibatsu 19:36, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe Sat. 1 entfernt, weil ich es fast nie gucke. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:03, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Quelle: Google Hallo GTA SA FAN, ich wollte nur eben loswerden, dass Google keine Quelle ist. Gib bitte eine konkrete Seite an, auf der das Bild zu finden ist. Zaibatsu 22:22, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Oh, ich habe fast bei jeden Bild in jeden Wiki Google als Quelle angegeben. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:03, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Adolf Hitler Hi, wieso korrigierst du Adolf Hitler anstatt es zu löschen? Selbst wenn man sich mit dem Spiel nicht auskennt, kann man sich denken, dass Liberty City Stories nicht die Vorgeschichte von Hitler ist. Zaibatsu 19:57, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wer ist dieser "Adolf Hitler" von dem du schreibst? MFG GTA SA FAN 13:59, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich tippe mal auf den "Adolf Hitler". Ice 14:04, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich möchte wissen, wer ist dieser Adolf Hitler, ihr im GTA Wiki? Ich habe noch nie seinen Namen bei Zuletzt Geändert gesehen. Oder ist das ein unregistrierter Benutzer?. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:11, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Jemand hatte im „Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories“-Artikel die III aus GTA III durch Adolf Hitler ersetzt – allerdings mit Tippfehler. Diesen hattest du korrigiert anstatt zu löschen. Zaibatsu 18:28, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Achso, entschuldigung Zaubtsu, dadran habe ich gar nicht dran gedacht. Ich habe es einfach verbessert. Statt III hinzuschreiben. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:31, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Macht ja nichts, hatte mich nur interessiert. Zaibatsu 21:59, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Wieso erstellst du den selben, eben gelöschten Artikel nochmal? Der hat rein gar nichts mit GTA zu tun. Homie 15:01, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe den Artikel nicht erstellt, nur was verändert. Der eine Unangemeldete Benutzer hat den wieder erstellt, nicht ich. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:03, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Verstehe, aber wieso veränderst du den überhaupt noch? Homie 15:16, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 1. Ich wusste es nicht das zu GTA gehört hat. 2. Ich wusste es auch nicht, das der schon mal gelöscht wurde. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:18, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Los Santos Was änderst du immer nach meinen Bildern? Checker of Necker 16:34, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Was in die Klammern steht, habe ich geändert. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:03, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Fett Hallo GTA SA FAN, mache bitte alle „Siehe auch“-Links, die du fett gemacht hast, wieder zurück. Die brauchen nicht fett und ich habe kein Bock, die alle wieder umzuformatieren. Zaibatsu 23:06, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Und zusätzlich die „Bandenmitglieder“-Kategorie: Wir haben für jede Gang eine separate Kategorie, zum Beispiel für die Los Santos Vagos die Kategorie „Vagos“. Zaibatsu 23:08, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Achso. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:03, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Missionen Hier, weil du ja neue Einträge haben wolltest ;D Nein im Ernst. Wo kommst du bei welchem GTA nicht weiter? Ich könnte dir vielleicht helfen, hab fast alle Teile außer den ersten durchgespielt. LanceVanceDance 17:52, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich komme bei GTA 3, GTA LCS und GTA VCS nicht mehr weiter. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:12, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dann sag mir mal die Missionen, hab ich alle drei durchgespielt. LanceVanceDance 18:18, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok, von GTA 3 weiß ich nicht. Aber bei GTA VCS ist es Jive Drive und bei LCS sind es folgende Missionen Love & Blei (von Donald Love), Götzendämmerung (von der Kirche zum Beichten), Friedensmisshandlungen (von Salvatore Leone) und Crazy ‘69’ (von Leon McAffrey). MFG GTA SA FAN 18:23, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay, spielst du mit Cheats oder ohne? Ich hoffe doch ohne^^ Hier erstmal zu Crazy 69: Nimm am besten gleich die Sanchez, die rechts steht. Fahr mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zum Park und geh rein. Jetzt siehst du scon bestimmt einige Typen. Du musst dich ein kleines bisschen weg von denen stellen (also knapp vor sie), da dein Katana weit schlagen kann, aber dich so die Gegner nicht treffen können. Wegen der Zeit sollte es eigentlich kein Problem sein. Und die Forellis spawnen ja immer wieder neu. Ich hoffe, das hilft soweit bei der Mission, die anderen folgen bald noch. LanceVanceDance 18:29, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen aber ich spiele GTA LCS mit Cheats. Achso ich habe immer mit einer Waffe geschossen, aber das nie mit das Messer gemacht. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:34, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) War nur ein Joke. Versuch es mal mit dem Katana, das ist viel einfacher, glaub mir. Weil mit der Waffe brauchst du viel länger, um die Forellis zu töten. Das Katana tötet mit einem Schlag (gelegentlich auch mit 2). LanceVanceDance 18:36, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dann versuch ich es heute abend noch oder morgen. Danke für deine Hilfe. Bei welcher Mission komme ich zum 3. Stadtbezirk hin? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:41, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe gestern Abend ca. 21:15 Uhr die Mission Crazy ‘69’ geschafft. Ab welcher Mission kommt man in den 3. Stadtbezirk? Ich kommen bei folgende Mission nicht mehr weiter: *GTA III: Weiß ich nicht, wie die Mission heißt. *GTA LCS: Love & Blei (von Donald Love), Götzendämmerung (von der Kirche zum Beichten), Friedensmisshandlungen (von Salvatore Leone) und Yardie-Schutzengel (von Leon McAffrey) *GTA VCS: Jive Drive Wäre dir dankbar wenn du mir helfen könntest. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:46, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe im Game Wiki geantwortet. LanceVanceDance 11:36, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube ich schaffe die Missionen nicht. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:44, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bereichsleiter Mach dir nichts drauss. Ich finde du hättest es aber wirklich verdient. Naja, kann man nichts machen. Mach weiter so :) TheTruth1995 16:32, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mich schon so dadrauf gefreut, Bereichsleiter für SA oder LCS/VCS zu werden. Da hast du recht, man kann nichts dran machen. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:42, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) AWB Bot Hello, you requested your bot be added, or someone using your IP. Please confirm on the page that you are indeed it's owner and I will add the bot. Thanks :) --Charitwo (talk) 20:50, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Was???? Ich kann kein Englisch, nur deutsch. Kann einer mir es BITTE übersetzen MFG GTA SA FAN 14:47, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :„Jemand, wahrscheinlich du selber, hat einen Bot beantragt. Bitte bestätige auf der Seite, dass du der Antragsteller bist, damit der Bot hinzugefügt werden kann.“ Zaibatsu 18:48, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich wollte erst ein haben, aber jetzt doch nicht. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:15, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bild = Datei Hallo GTA SA FAN, du brauchst dir nicht die Extra-Arbeit zu machen und aus Bild „Datei“ zu machen. Die Bilder funktionieren auch so. Ich mache das nur, wenn ich gerade einen Artikel wegen etwas Anderem bearbeitet und das zufällig sehe. Zaibatsu 19:39, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi Zaibatsu, Ich mache das nur, weil ich nichts zu tun habe. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:55, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Achso ;) Kannst das nächste Mal ja Links korrigieren (San Andreas in San Andreas (1) und San Andreas (SA) einteilen, zum Beispiel). Das führt wenigstens zu was :) Zaibatsu 13:06, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, dann versuche ich das nächste Mal das. Gib mal weitere Beispiele bitte an. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:10, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::An San Andreas hast du eigentlich schon genug zu knabbern, gibt noch hunderte falscher Links. Die Titel der Begriffsklärungsseiten bieten eigentlich immer genug Arbeit. Zaibatsu 12:48, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Änderung (Ära, 1) Sry aber deine Änderung am Artikel Stadtteile muss Rückgängig gemacht werden. Die Liste war früher schon in Ordnung. In der letzten Spalte steht Ära und nciht Spiel. Also wenn es GTA SA ist, muss da GTA III stehen, weil es zu der Ära GTAIII gehört. GTAFreak05 09:33, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Kann da nicht statt Ära, Spiel hingeschrieben werden? MFG GTA SA FAN 09:36, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also am Anfang hatte ich das auch so. Aber dann hab ich Zaibatsu gefragt ob es gut ist, er hat gesagt ich soll es lieber mit der Ära hinschreiben. GTAFreak05 10:10, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, Was bedeutet eigentlich das Wort "Ära"? Mache ich das gut mit die Stadtteile mit die Bilder, ich kann das nur bei VC und SA machen, bei LC nicht. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:12, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ein anderes Wort für Ära ist auch Zeitalter oder Zeitabschnitt. Das mit den Bilder machst du gut. Aber für die 3D GTA's musst du dann gute Bilder machen, wo man so gut wie möglich alles vom Stadtteil sieht. Bei VC und SA würde es ja gehen. Aber bei LC wird es etwas schwieriger. Keine Möglichkeit zum Hochfliegen auf Dächer. Und die Dächer existieren größtenteils in GTA 3 und LCS nicht GTAFreak05 10:21, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, wie wird das Zeitalter bei die GTA's berechnet? Ich mache das nur von GTA 1 SA und VC, von LC geht das irgendwie nicht. Kann man bei GTA IV nicht fliegen? MFG GTA SA FAN 10:29, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Doch kann man. Ich meinte GTA III und GTA LCS. Da kann man nicht fliegen. Die Äras sind folgendermaßen augelistet: GTAFreak05 10:35, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich meinte woher man es weis welche Ära das ist. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:40, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Habe ich doch gerade aufgelsitet welches Spiel welche Ära ist. Dann guckst du halt in welchem Spiel z.B Ganton ist, in dem Fall SA, dann weiß du es ist die GTA III Ära GTAFreak05 10:50, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ich meinte wie die Ära berechnet wird von der Zeit oder von 2D, 3D und Vogelperspektive. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:53, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Achso meinst du das. Sag das doch gleich. Also die 2D GTA's sind die GTA 1 Ära, die 3D GTA's bis VCS sind die GTA III Ära, und die mit der neuesten Grafik und dem neuen Liberty City (also GTA IV und CW) sind die GTA IV Ära GTAFreak05 10:57, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Das meinte ich die "ganze Zeit". MFG GTA SA FAN 11:01, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Änderung (Ära, 2) Es geht um die Zusammengehörigkeit von den einzelnen Spielen: GTA 1, 2 und die London-Teile gehören zusammen, während GTA III, Vice City, San Andreas, Advance, Liberty City Stories und Vice City Stories einen anderen Inhalt darstellen, der nichts mit den Vorgängern zu tun hat. GTA IV und Konsorten bilden auch eine Abgrenzung zu den anderen beiden Äras. Zaibatsu 11:05, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ok. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:09, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::So bin jetzt fertig mit Vice City und San Andreas bei GTA 1. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:08, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC)